FADE AWAY
by K.B Aleo
Summary: Yugioh Digimon. Malik is having visions of the Dark Ocean as well as Kari. WHat will insue from this?
1. The Dark Ocean: Malik's Worst Nightmare

FADE  
  
I  
  
"Hey Kari, are you allright there?"asked T.K.  
  
Kari and T.K met up after T.K slept in until nearly 12:PM.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired I guess. Haven't been getting too much sleep lately"said Kari.  
  
They were at a ice cream place, just near the beach. The ocean usualy looked beautiful, however now it made her cringe.  
  
"Why? Bad dreams?"asked T.K.  
  
Gatomon and Patamon were slirping down their ice cream from within the bag Kari brought with her.  
  
"Yeah, but I rather not talk about'em"said Kari.  
  
Before T.K could respond, the pair covered their ears as a loud motorcycle was riding towards the beach. They were glad when the motorbike parked.  
  
"Man, I wish they didn't make those things so loud"said T.K.  
  
T.K and Kari went back to their conversastion, unaware 2 robed men stood on the beach. One was tall, a lot bigger then Shaq, or Michael Jordan. Half of his face was scared. The other one was shorter, his face more concealed but still seeable.  
  
"Why are we here master?"asked the tall one.  
  
"Well I need to talk to someone, and you're the only one I can trust with what I'm about to tell you. Swear to me on the Isthar name you won't repeat this to anyone"said the smaller one.  
  
"If you don't want me to speak of it to others, then I shall not. But tell me, what is troubiling you so?"asked the taller one.  
  
"In my dreams I've seen some weird things"he said.  
  
"Ah, the dreams. Tell me, what are these dreams like. They must be bad if I had to come wake you up from them"said the tall one.  
  
"They are Rashid. Before I tell you, could you get us some drinks?"asked the smaller one.  
  
"Of course master Malik"said Rashid walking up.  
  
Rashid just walked right through Kari and T.K, knocking them back.  
  
"Hey, watch it!"said T.K.  
  
Rashid ignored him and walked up to the man at the stand.  
  
"Isn't it a little hot for the robe?"he asked.  
  
"What do you have to drink?"asked Rashid ignoring the last remark.  
  
Kari couldn't put her finger on it, but she sensed something from the robed figure. His presence, it felt so familiar.  
  
"We have Pepsi, Sprite, Mountain Dew and Coca Cola. Which one do you want?"asked the man.  
  
"Wait here"said Rashid walking off, again just walking through T.K and Kari.  
  
"Master Malik, they have-  
  
"Anything will do"said Malik.  
  
Rashid walked back up, agan just shoving his way through T.K and Kari.  
  
"What is your problem! Huh? Awnser me!"said T.K.  
  
Malik waited, staring at the ocean.  
  
"It's hard to believe 7 years ago I never even stepped out into the outdoors. One would think I would be more apreciative of it. Not today though"thought Malik.  
  
Malik could see his Rod glowing from behind the robe.  
  
"My Millenium Rod! It's glowing, but why?!"thought Malik.  
  
All of a sudden he could see the ocean becoming Black and White.  
  
"No, NO!"  
  
"Man, what a jerk that guy is"said T.K.  
  
Kari gasped as she saw the ocean turning Black and White.  
  
"Kari, Kari what's wrong!"gasped T.K.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon looked up from their bag.  
  
Malik saw someone that looked a lot like him, except much older, and much scarier.  
  
"Who are you!"gasped Malik.  
  
"You still don't remember, do you? I know 7 years is awhile, but not enough not to remember me"it said.  
  
"Remember you? I would remember something like you! Who are you, why do you look so much like me!"gasped Malik.  
  
"Malik, I know of your grief, and that you plan to destroy the pharoah and take his power. Perhaps I can help you out with that"he said.  
  
Malik took the Millenium Rod out of his pocket.  
  
"I'm warning you, do not test me!"  
  
"You think you can use the Millenium Rod on me? Go ahead, try it!"it said.  
  
Malik clenched the Rod tightly and pointed it at the being, but he bounced back.  
  
"Let this be a warning, do not challenge my power!"  
  
"RASHID!"  
  
"Malik!"gasped Rashid once again charging through T.K and Kari and dumping the soda on Kari, causing her to shake her head.  
  
"Jerk!"spat T.K.  
  
"What was that? Was it a dream? Another one?"thought Kari.  
  
Her head felt so much pressure. So much. But she shook her head, and decided to just ignore the headache.  
  
"Master Malik, are you allright?"asked Rashid.  
  
Malik opened his eyes, not realising they were closed.  
  
"I'm fine"said Malik.  
  
"What happened?'asked Rashid.  
  
"Well, you know those dreams I've been having? I just had another one"  
  
"Another dream?"asked Rashid.  
  
"Yes, I keep dreaming I'm in this dark place, and, oh it's nothing. Come on, let's go back. We should begin planning for the Pharoah's demise"said Malik hoping on his motorbike, and Rashid hopping on the back as Malik drove off.  
  
"Man, my hair! My mom's gonna kill me!"said Kari.  
  
"Yeah, what a creep. C'mon, let's go before we have to put up with more jerks like that"said T.K picking up the bag with Gatomon and Patamon. ************************************************  
  
"Hey Yug, what's up? You've been zoned out all day"said Joey.  
  
"What? Oh it's nothing Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Sure?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, when's your sister getting that operation?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Not sure yet, I hope it's soon"said Joey.  
  
Yugi aimlessly walked into the middle of the road.  
  
"Yugi, be acreful!"warned Yami.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Joey dashed over and tackled Yugi down, barely getting him out of the way.  
  
"You crazy Yugi! You almost became Road Kill!"said Joey.  
  
"sorry. Well, I'll see ya later Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Allright, just try not to get hit by anymore cars, aw'right?"said Joey.  
  
"Okay"said Yugi with a giggle.  
  
"You're lucky Joey was there Yugi. You could've been killed. What are you thinking about?"asked yami.  
  
"About what Shadi said. He said someone's after my puzzle, and there's no telling when he or she will strike"said Yugi.  
  
"Well you won't be alive to meet him if you keep letting your mind wander like that"said Yami. *****************************************************  
  
"See ya later T.K"said Kari as T.K went into his apartment.  
  
Kari sighed and walked off, holding her head.  
  
"What was that today? Who were those people I saw? Why do I keep having these dreams? COuld someone be trying to contact me?"thought Kari.  
  
Kari gasped as she bumped into a 15 year old with long White hair.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry"said Kari.  
  
"Quite allright"he said in an english accent.  
  
Kari noticed some cards had fallen from his pocket. Kari bent over to pick them up.  
  
"Here, these are yours I believe"said Kari.  
  
"Thank you, say what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Kari"  
  
"I'm Bakura, nice meeting you"  
  
"Nice meeting you too"said Kari walking off.  
  
"Insolent brat, how dare she touch my cards?"thought Yam Bakura taking over.  
  
"No matter, I can deal with that brat later. Right now I have other things to worry about. Like finding the other millenium items, including Yugi's Puzzle"he thought before walking off. **************************************************  
  
Malik was infureated at what took place earlier.  
  
"How could this be? How could he counteract the power of my millenium Rod? Oh well, once I become Pharoah, not even that ''thing'' will be a threat to me"thought Malik.  
  
"Aw!"  
  
Once again he could see flashes of the waves in front of his eyes.  
  
"No! I am getting sick and tired of this foolishness!"thought Malik.  
  
He got up and walked out. As he stomped down the hallway, Rashid saw him.  
  
"where are you going?"asked Rashid.  
  
"For a walk. Watch tings for me"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Malik walked out into the night, the air refreshing. There was nothing more refreshing then the cool breeze of the night.  
  
But that wasn't enough to distinguish what was going on.  
  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this! If I have to put up with these ridicolous dreams and illusions, I might as well figure out what they mean!"thought Malik.  
  
"Hey man, nice piece of gold"said a man, refering to his rod.  
  
Malik turned around.  
  
"So you like my rod, do you? Well how about you feel it's power"said Malik.  
  
Before the man could respond, Malik had control of his mind. Malik had the man walk over to the fountain and stick his head in it.  
  
"That's it, take a nice refreshing dip, HA HA!"  
  
But Malik's smile was wiped clean off when the water was becoming Black and White.  
  
"Again! This is getting ridicolous! What in the, WHAT!"  
  
He saw his body fizziling, it was Black and White.  
  
"Would somebody tell me what's going on here! I've turned into static here for crying out loud!"said Malik. **********************************************  
  
Malik awed at the presence of the ever familiar place. It was a beach, with a cave and a large ocean, except everything was in Black and White.  
  
"What is this, some Black and White Horror movie! What are you!"demanded Malik.  
  
"No, what do you want!"  
  
Malik looked over as a young girl was backing away from some hideous Black creature.  
  
"Well what do we have here. Perhaps this girl may know something"thought Malik.  
  
Malik propted his Rod at the creature's head, gaining control easily.  
  
"What are you!"demanded Malik.  
  
"S-s-servant of the undersea master"  
  
"Master, eh? Tell me, who is this master?"  
  
"W-we can-n't speak it's name"  
  
"Oh is that right? Then you are of no use to me!"  
  
Malik ordered the thing to walk back into the ocean.  
  
Malik turned towards the girl.  
  
"Thank you"she said.  
  
"Who are you? What do you know about this place?"asked Malik.  
  
"My name's Kari, and I don't know anything"said Kari.  
  
"Then you are of no use to me either"said Malik taking the end off of his Rod, revealing a needle.  
  
Kari gasped, her eyes widened in horror. Before Kari could run, Malik used the power of the rod to pin Kari against the wall.  
  
"Nice knowing you Kari"said Malik preparing to stab her, however she started fading.  
  
"What is this!"gasped Malik.  
  
"Kari, Kari wake up!"  
  
"Whos' that!"  
  
"Gatomon"said Kari lifelessly before vanishing.  
  
"Hey, get back here! Darn, oh well. No use in wasting energy on her"said Malik putting his rod away. He closed his eyes solemnly.  
  
"She may prove useful, maybe. I wonder, it's a slim possibility, but could she know the Pharoah?"thought Malik.  
  
He opened his eyes, and gasped as he saw himself standing in the streets of night.  
  
"I'm back! This makes no sense, I don't like this a bit!"thought Malik.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
Malik turned around, and saw 3 of his hunters running to him.  
  
"Thank goodness master. Rashid was worried, you've been gone for almost 7 hours"  
  
"7 hours! Impossible!"said Malik.  
  
"It's true"said one of them.  
  
"Allright, let's go back. I've had enough of the streets for one night"  
  
To be continued... ***************************************************  
  
How was it? I had a dream where the episodes "His Master's Voice" from Digimon was intertwiened, or connected with the episode "Mystery Duelist" from Yugioh. I don't plan on making this fic long, or making a sequel unless it's a real smash hit, which I doubt. Well, REVIEW! anyways. 


	2. Back to School

II  
  
Malik sighed as he sat on his bed, and gulped down some water.  
  
"It's a good thing Rashid had those hunters come for me. I'm safer from that place here then out there. But who was that girl? Wait, she was at the ice cream place! She's a human? With her, I might be able to find out exactly what's going on"thought Malik.  
  
Malik walked out of his room.  
  
"Rashid? Rashid, where are you?"asked Malik.  
  
Rashid heared Malik calling and got up from is bed and met him out in the hall.  
  
"Are you allright?"asked Rashid.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Rashid, you remember that girl at the ice cream place?"asked Malik.  
  
"Her? yes, but what does-  
  
"She was in my dream Rashid. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if it is all a dream. Anyway, my millenium Rod has developed a link with her mind somehow. Anyway, I'll be going into town tomorrow. I need to do this alone Rashid, so could you stay and watch things while I'm gone?"  
  
"Of course master Malik, just be careful"said Rashid.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kari jolted up, her head pouring in damp, cold sweat.  
  
"Kari, it's okay. You were dreaming"said gatomon.  
  
Kari sighed as she scanned her eyes around her surroundings.  
  
Kari stood up, her legs a little wobbly.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a glass of water"said Kari staggering out of her room.  
  
Gatomon, at her quick pace, scampered after Kari.  
  
Kari poured the water in from the sink, and gulped it down not even caring some was spilling on her gown.  
  
Gatomon leaped onto the counter where the sink was.  
  
"What was your dream about?"asked Gatomon.  
  
"I rather not talk about it Gatomon"said Kari.  
  
"I'm not gonna force you to do anything, but always know if you need to talk to someone I'm always willing to listen"said Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks"said Kari.  
  
But other things were on her mind. Like that robed boy. Kari gasped as she dropped her glass on the floor.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong!"asked Gatomon.  
  
"That guy on the beach, he's real! He was there, with that other guy who kept shoving past me and T.K! These dreams, they ARE real! I really almost died!"thought Kari.  
  
"Kari!"gasped Tai running out with their parents.  
  
"What happened?"asked Tai as Gatomon quickly dashed off into hiding,unseen.  
  
"I was getting a glass of water and it slipped out of my hand"said Kari.  
  
"Thank Goodness. Stay back while I clean this up"said Mrs Kamiya.  
  
She quickly swept the glass up and dumped it in the garbage.  
  
"You should go back to bed, you have school tomorrow you know"said Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"Yes mom"said Kari, thought she didn't plan on sleeping anytime soon.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Malik drove his motorcycle down the roads, alone as he requested.  
  
"My Rod was glowing, which means it made a link to someone. It couldn't be that Black things because my Rod can only make links to bodies which are in the same dimension"thought Malik.  
  
Malik parked just outside the school and hid behind the bushes, where he stepped on a half eaten Jelly Donut.  
  
"Bah! Disgusting!"said Malik tossing the donut all the way through the school window, and landed into the pool.  
  
He spied through as students were entering.  
  
"Ah, there she is"thought Malik as Kari and Davis, along with T.K were running to school.  
  
"Anyone who makes it late to school will clean the gum from under the desks"warned the principal.  
  
"Idiots, it's a good thing I never went to school"thought Malik.  
  
"Hurry up Kari, you don't wanna scrape gum, do ya?"asked Davis.  
  
After they entered Malik entered the school unoticed. However he wasn't alone. Coming along was Yami Bakura, who although didn't see Malik, is locked on to his millenium Rod.  
  
"There's a Milenium Item within this school. It can't be Yugi's Puzzle because he goes to that other school. I wonder which item it is. Oh well, I'll find out soon enough"said Yami Bakura entering the school as well(oh boy, mayhem will insue)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Algebra was usaly tough to focus on, but this was diffrent. A fog was thickening through the room.  
  
"I know my grades have been a little foggy but this is ridicolous"thought Kari.  
  
Kari looked at the floor and noticed her feet were in the water. She looked around, everything was in the water! She was still at her desk, but that wasn't reasuring at all.  
  
"No, not again! Somebody help me!"  
  
T.K looked over towards Kari, and gasped as Kari was turning to static.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
All eyes were on her.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"She has to be in one of these rooms"thought Malik.  
  
He stopped dead as he Millenium Rod began to glow.  
  
"It's glowing, she must be in here!"thought Malik as he opened the door.  
  
"What is the meaning of this intrusion! Who are you, and don't you know you shouldn't be carrying that around in school!"said the teacher.  
  
Malik's face was grifitied in confusion as he looked around, and no sign of Kari.  
  
"Who is this guy?"thought Yolie.  
  
Malik regained his composure, clearing his throat.  
  
"I seek a girl named Kari. Tell me what room she's in, NOW!"said Malik.  
  
"What does he want with Kari? Could he be working for the Digimon Kaiser?"thought Yolie.  
  
"You dare to barge in here on my class and make demans! Out of here right now young man!"  
  
"You have no idea who you're talking to fool"said Malik holding his Rod out.  
  
"If you bark one more empty threat at me, then one of your students will pay a dire consequence"threatened Malik.  
  
"That's it, we're getting the police!"said the teacher.  
  
Malik used his rod, and randomly controlled one of the students. Yolie.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you"said Yolie standing, and with a weirder voice, who said it in fusion with Malik.  
  
"What is the meaning of this young lady!"gasped the teacher, the rest of the class just gasped.  
  
"Your useless student is under my control now. I can make her do anything I wish. If you don't want to see her get hurt, I suggest you do as I say"said Yolie and Malik in usion.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"So you dare contrive the nerve to disrespect the power of my millenium Rod? Perhaps this will slap some sense into you"they said in usion.  
  
Using his Rod, Malik made Yolie's body flip around in the air, in positions that would normaly break a man in half.  
  
"AW!"  
  
"You see, this is no game. Tell me where Kari is, or I'll be forced to take more drastic measures"  
  
"This, isn't, happening"said the teacher pouring in sweat.  
  
"Come with me mind slave"said Malik as Yolie followed him out of the room.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Kari, are you okay?"asked T.K.  
  
"Sir, may I please see the nurse?'asked Kari.  
  
"Of course Kari, hope you feel better"said the teacher.  
  
"Something's definetly wrong with her"thought T.K.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Okay, that's all for today"said the gym teacher, although the class was allready getting changed.  
  
Davis walked out sighing.  
  
"Man, that was tiring"said Davis.  
  
Davis bumped right into the last person you ever want to run into:Yami Bakura!  
  
"Hey, watch it! Wait, shouldn't you be in high school?"asked Davis.  
  
Yami Bakura picked Davis up by the shirt collar.  
  
"How would you like for me to trap your soul in the shadow realm for eternity?"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"The what! Are you nuts?'asked Davis.  
  
"No, I am a man of power, soon to be great enough to rule over the entire earth. If I ever see your face again, it'll be for the very last time"said Yami Bakura, walking away.  
  
"What a creep! Well, I better hurry up, I don't wanna be late for Science, again! Especialy with Kari and T.S in the class alone"thought Davis.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Mindslave, do you know where I might be able to find a girl named Kari?"asked Malik.  
  
"A-after school, c-computer club, comp-puter r-room"  
  
"Why thank you very much"said Malik releasing his hold on her and walking away.  
  
Malik saw someone coming around the corner, an waited against the wall.  
  
"It's her!"thought Malik.  
  
"You!"said Malik.  
  
Kari looked up, she didn't believe she saw him before(Malik's not wearing his robe)  
  
"Who are you?"asked Kari.  
  
"You should know, perhaps this will refresh your memory"said Malik holding his rod out.  
  
"You!"said Kari stepping back.  
  
However doing so, she saw raindrops falling. No, not the ocean! She even looked behind her, another black creature was waiting.  
  
"AH, AWWW!"  
  
Malik saw it as well, and used his Rod to blast the thing back, diminishing it.  
  
Kari was in disbeliefe, did he want to save her, or kill her?  
  
"Listen up Kari, this place you see, these halucinations, I have seen them as well. I don't know why, but we both seem to be connected to this realm. Right now you're the only one who can help me at all. See my Millenium Rod? With this, I could help you banish this nightmare forever. However, you must do something for me in exchange"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You watch, the news, don't you?"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"Then you've probaly heared of Yugi Moto, winner of the duelist Kingdom tournament"  
  
"A little, yeah"said Kari.  
  
"Yugi, believe it nor not, is the reincarnation of an ancient pharoah from egypt"  
  
"You're kidding"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kari nodded in disbelief.  
  
"Yugi is evil Kari. He forced my family to slave away at preserving his tomb, even my ancestors. Then you know what he did? He stabbed us right in the back! He killed my father! He had no right! So that's where I need your help Kari"  
  
"But, I don't understand, what can I do?"  
  
"Yugi wears am puzzle around his neck, containing the spirit of the pharoah. Find Yugi, and bring the puzzle to me. In exchange, I'll use the magic of my millenium Rod to help rid of your horrid nightmares forever"said Malik.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"said Malik.  
  
"I-I'll-  
  
Kari thought about the dreams and hallucinations again.  
  
"I'll do it!"  
  
"You've made a wise choice"said Malik.  
  
"Hold it right there"said Yami Bakura stepping in.  
  
"Who are, the millenium ring!"  
  
"Whoever you are, give me your millenium Rod, now!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"If you don't give it to me willingly, I'll have to use force"said Yami Bakura as Kari backed up behind Malik.  
  
By now all of the students were walking down the halls, and stopped to watch what was happening.  
  
"You think you can match my millenium Rod with your ring!"said Malik.  
  
"I can do more then match, I can take it away from you!"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing there!"gasped T.K.  
  
Kari gasped as she saw her hands begin to static.  
  
"If you want my Rod so badly, you'll have to duel me for it!"  
  
"Fine with me, this will be more fun!"  
  
"Under one condition though"said Malik using his rod.  
  
Kari's eyes grew blank, her body lifeless.  
  
"The condition is that I use Kari to duel with"  
  
"Kari, let her go you creep!"said T.K.  
  
"Hiding behind a child? Fine, but if I win, not only do I get your rod, but Kari will be banished to the Shadow Realm"  
  
"Deal"  
  
"No!"gasped T.K"Kari!"  
  
"Bakura!"gasped Yugi running down the hall.  
  
"Yugi!"thought Malik.  
  
"Bakura, why weren't you at, aw! You!"  
  
"Nice to see you again Yugi"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"You're telling me you know him!"said Malik.  
  
"Hey Yug, wait for, hello!"said Joey stopping.  
  
"What are you 2 doing here!"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"When the principal called home and found you weren't there, we came looking for you, get out of Bakura's body!"said Yugi.  
  
"And you accused me of hiding"said Malik.  
  
"Let Kari go!"said T.K running up to Malik, who swiped him down.  
  
"Hey, who are ya's, picking on kids!"said Joey.  
  
"YUGIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami Yugi emerged, and cause others to gasp.  
  
"Pharoah, at last we meet"said Malik.  
  
To Be Continued.... **************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	3. Kari's Farewell

III  
  
"Pharoah, at last we meet"said Malik.  
  
"Pharoah? Allright, just who who are you! And what in the world makes you think I'm a Pharoah"said Yami.  
  
"Whoa, it's Yugi Moto! Winner of duelist kingdom!"said one kid.  
  
"Uh Yug, what in the heck is going on here?"asked Joey.  
  
"I'm not sure Joey, but I'm going to find out"said Yami.  
  
"Let's just get this over with"said Yami Bakura.  
  
T.K dashed towards Malik, only for Malik to blast him back with his Rod.  
  
"Foolish boy!"spat Malik.  
  
"Whoever you are, your fight's with me! Leave him alone"said Yami.  
  
"Now now Pharoah, first I have buisness with this fool. We shall battle much later"said Malik.  
  
"Who are you!"demanded Yami.  
  
Kari was flickering, but not much. The millenium Rod held her mind at bay, making it so the Dark ocean could not take her.  
  
"How about all 3 of us duel at once? That way when I win, I shall obtain 2 Millenium items at once"  
  
"Hey, what about me? I'll take one of ya on"said Joey.  
  
"I appreciate the help Joey, but this is dangerous"said Yami.  
  
"C'mon Yug, I did well against ya, didn't I? I can take these bozos"said Joey.  
  
"Kari"said T.K standing himself up.  
  
"Foolish boy, all you see is Kari's body. Her mind belongs to me"said Malik.  
  
"Leave the girl alone you freakazoid! C'mon, if ya got any guts, take me on!"said Joey.  
  
"Kari, you have to be in there!"said T.K.  
  
"We're wasting time! So what will it be? How about all 4 of us duel, if it will get us to duel allready"said Yam Bakura.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel, and when I win you free the child's mind"said Yami.  
  
"I allready told you, I'll deal with you later. I don't have the time to waste on you"said Malik through Kari.  
  
Malik began to feel presure on his Rod, as though someone were yanking at Kari.  
  
"That dark dimension! It's trying to take Kari away! Forget it, I need her!"thought Malik.  
  
"Kari, wake up! Don't you remember me? All the tings we've been through!"said T.K.  
  
"You're wearing my nevers thin boy! Now my mindslave, perform your first task for me! Shut that boy up for good!"ordered Malik.  
  
Kari walked up to T.K, who stepped back a little.  
  
"Kari, don't listen to him! You're stronger then him, you're the strongest person I know!"said T.K.  
  
"You're wasting your breath! She isn't listening to you, I control her mind. All of her memories, feelings are gone, only I exist in her mind. You better focus on running"said Malik.  
  
"Her mind belongs to me, she is nothing but a pawn. Run off now and I may just forget about you!"said Malik throught Kari.  
  
"Forget it! I shall set this child free! Mindcrush!"  
  
Yami thrust out his hand and focused his energy on the link between the 2, however nothing seemed to have happened.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You fool! Your power is strong, however it can't match my millenium Rod!"said Malik through Kari.  
  
"That's it! I've seen enough!"said Joey dashing up to Malik.  
  
"Joey, no!"gasped Yami.  
  
Malik hoisted his rod.  
  
"I have a new task for you, cover me from Joey Wheeler"said Malik telepathicly.  
  
Kari dashed up in front of Malik, forcing Joey to hold back his punch.  
  
"You see, comeplete control. There isn't anyone alive who can resist the power of my rod!"said Malik.  
  
"You coward!"said Yami.  
  
"Allright, forget Yugi or Bakura. Your dule's with me now! That's right, I ain't afraid of you! I can take ya!"said Joey.  
  
"Joey, don't!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Don't try and stop me Yug. C'mon pal, I can beat this guy. He can't be that good if he has to hide behind a kid"said Joey.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to duel me!"said Bakura.  
  
Malik gasped in aw as flashes of the Dark Ocean were flasing in front of his very eyes. Kari was begining to fizzle in Black and White, the students and teachers were stunned.  
  
"No, not now! Wait, there must be, could my mindslave know something useful?"thought Malik as he searched into her memories quickly.  
  
"Digital World, eh? Well why not"thought Malik.  
  
"We shall meet again!"said Malik running off, Kari right after him.  
  
"Kari!"gasped T.K begining to run, but Joey grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be stupid kid, he'll just blast ya again"said Joey.  
  
"Fine, if I can't get his Rod now, then I'll take yours Yugi! You and I are going to duel!"  
  
"No way Bakura, if you want to duel Yugi, you'll have to come through me first!"said Joey.  
  
"Joey"said Yami.  
  
"Yug, you go and take care of that mind control dude. I'll handle this guy. I'll tell ya what, if you beat me, you can duel me, what do ya say?"  
  
"Ha ha, fine Joey. You and I will duel in the shadow realm, instead of looking for a virtual arena"said Bakura as the thick shadow mist was covering up the hall.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"I'll be fine, just go and get that kid back!"said Joey as hed faded into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Come with me, we must hurry!"said Yami.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Allright mind slave, open the portal"ordered Malik.  
  
"Digiport open"said Kari in that possesed tone.  
  
The computer opened, and both were sucked in.  
  
Malik found himself in some kind of dessert.  
  
"A dessert! Figures. Take us back Mind slave"  
  
Kari didn't make a move, which angered Malik, fearing that he would have to stay there.  
  
"Respond to me mind slave!"said Malik smacking her to the ground.  
  
"N-need c-computer gate"responded the possesed Kari.  
  
"Oh that's just perfect! We're stranded!"  
  
Malik kicked Kari who layed motionless on the ground.  
  
"This is your fault!"said Malik taking the end off of his Rod, revealing the needle.  
  
Before he could strike, Kari turned to static, as did he.  
  
"No you don't! No one challenges the power of my millenium Rod!"  
  
"Malik, you can't destroy us with the millenium rod you imbisile"  
  
The being that looked similar to him, the one he saw at the beach, appeared in front of him as both he and Kari were in the dark ocean.  
  
"What are you, blast it! I've had enough of these games! Reveal yourself!"demanded Malik.  
  
"You. Me. One in the same"  
  
"One in the same?"  
  
"Yes Malik, like Yin Yang. You are the Hikari, I am the Yami"  
  
"Yami! Agh, so that's why my Rod blasted me back! You're in my body!"  
  
"I've been trying to submerge, but as long as that fool Rashid stays loyal to you, or is alive, I can't seem to rise above you. But you can wait, in the dark ocean, I have my own body, that's limited to this dimension"said Yami Malik as he took physical form.  
  
He was about the same size as Malik, give or take. He walked over towards Kari, who's mind was still under Malik's control.  
  
"Ah, so pure, so innocent. Kind of like how you used to be Malik. That is until the pharoah came along"said Yami Malik as Malik's rage was un hidden from his face.  
  
"Back oof of my mindslave"said Malik.  
  
"You mean, our mindslave. I thank you Malik for brining her to us"  
  
Out of the sea, came a bunch of black creatures, like the one Malik used his Rod to send off before.  
  
They walked over and picked up Kari.  
  
"What are you doing you idiot, I need her!"said Malik.  
  
A rod appeared in Yami Malik's hand.  
  
"You want the girl you must come through me"  
  
Kari couldn't even move, the rod still had full power over her as she was dragged deep into the ocean. Malik normaly would've excepted the challenge, but he felt as though his body had been manipulated by his Yami. Was that possible? Whatever the case, Kari was gone. The dark ocean had gotten her.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
An arena had popped up when Joey and Bakura arrived, a shadow arena.  
  
"Whoa, awesome!"  
  
"So, you ready to duel Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Bring it!"  
  
Joey:2000 Bakura:2000  
  
"I'll begin. One monster in defence mode. Now it's your turn"said Yam Bakura.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Flame Swordsman, attack mode. Destroy his defence card!"  
  
It was a Morphing Jar.  
  
"Now we each discard our hands and draw a new one"  
  
"I had some good trap cards in my hand too"thought Joey discarding.  
  
"Now I place one card face down. Then a monster in defence mode"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Ph yeah, my Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now he's done. I even have a Time Wizard in my hand, should I ned it"thought Joey.  
  
"Go Red Eyes Black Dragon, destroy his defence card"  
  
It was another Morphing Jar.  
  
"So long time Wizard"thought Joey.  
  
"One monster in defence mode, that ends my turn"  
  
"AGH! This is ridicolous, I shouldn't bother dueling at all"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Giltia the Dark Knight! Attack!"  
  
The monster was a Man Eater Bug.  
  
"Man Eater Bug's effect is activated! But first I'll trigger a trap card, Just Deserts! For every monster on your side of the field, you lose 500 lifepoints"  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Joey as he felt the pain in his chest.  
  
Joey:500  
  
"Now Man Eater Bug, destroy his Swordsman!!"  
  
Joey only had Giltia the Knight and Red Eyes out.  
  
"To end my turn, I'll place a card face down"said Joey.  
  
Bakura drew.  
  
"Now I play Change of Heart, to take control of your Red Eyes Black Dragon, then play Polmerasation to fuse it with Meteor Dragon to create Black Meteor Dragon!"  
  
It's attack power was 3500.  
  
"Destroy his Knight!"  
  
"Activate Kunai with Chain, this will stop your monster and raise Guiltia's attack by 500"  
  
"It's still too weak you fool. Once I free Black Meteor Dragon, you will be just another lost soul in the shadow realm!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"We're too late"said T.K.  
  
"Don't you worry, I'll find this man and return the girl"said Yami.  
  
"Thanks Yugi"said T.K.  
  
Yami said nothing as he walked out.  
  
However, he saw a flash of Kari in front of him, with red eyes.  
  
"You!"  
  
However, she morphed into a giant Black monster hidden by shadows.  
  
"Kari is back where she belongs. Don't interfere if you wish to live"  
  
"Your empty threats don't scare me you fake!"  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"You heared me. You are a coward, hiding behind children, truly shameful. I challenge you to a duel, and when I win, the girl returns"  
  
"You'll never claim the girl. She is with us now"  
  
To be continued...  
  
************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	4. End of Malik's Nightmare:Escape from the...

IV  
  
"Oh, this is just perfect. I'm trapped here! I have no way to get home! I don't even have my mindslave anymore. But I wonder"said Malik staring at the water.  
  
He looked at it with a face of confusion, remembering those creatures brining Kari underwater.  
  
"Could it be? Could I possibly be able to go in and breath?"thought Malik walking into the ocean.  
  
He couldn't even feel the water.  
  
"This water, it's fake!"said Malik as he continued walking down.  
  
There wasn't any seaweed or animals roaming about. Just a pillar of stairs to walk down.  
  
"Not much work done the the scenic department. That place down there must be where they are holding my mindslave. Well they forget, I am still in control of her. So all I have to do is look through her eyes to find out where she is"said Malik holding his rod out.  
  
Through her eyes, Malik saw a large room, with an army of those black creatures bowing down to her, while a giant Black creature was walking forward.  
  
"That Yami dosen't seem to be in sight. So I will have no problem retrieving my mindslave"said Malik as he headed down.  
  
He blasted the doors down with his Millenium Rod, causing the black creatures to panick, the giant one stepping back.  
  
He noticed 2 or 3 of them were holding Kari Kari in position, though she obviously wasn't struggiling.  
  
"Who are you intruder!"demanded the giant Black creature.  
  
"None of your buisness fool"said Malik hoisting his rod.  
  
Using his rod, he managed to control all 3 of them, and force them to run off. It wasn't easy, but since he did it for a short time he felt no presure.  
  
"Mindslave, over here!"  
  
Kari obeyed and walked over to him.  
  
"Tear that intruder apart!"  
  
Using his rod, he blasted them all back and pinned then against the wall with energy.  
  
"Let's move Mindslave!"  
  
Kari ran out along with Malik, escaping.  
  
When they arrived on the surface, Malik used his Rod to see if she knew of any means of escape, even though she probaly didn't know of any. Malik growled when he found nothing.  
  
Malik closed his eyes and shook his head, but when he opened them, he was back in the school, the halls packed with students, teachers, even cops!  
  
"You there, freeze!"said a cop.  
  
Malik was about to take control of his mind when he noticed Kari was there as well. He took the end of his Rod off, revealing a needle.  
  
"Try anything, and this child will meet a most unpleasant fate"said Malik.  
  
Malik walked out easily, holding Kari close so no police would dare try anything. When he made it out further into the streets, and into an alleyway, he released his hold over Kari.  
  
Kari gasped for breath, with a look of fear, as though she had jusr awoken from a nightmare.  
  
"What did you do to me!"gasped Kari.  
  
"Mind control. My millenium Rod's main power is that to control a person"said Malik.  
  
"What happened, what did you make me do?"asked Kari.  
  
"Nothing important. Just remember, this is your only way to avoid that blasted dimension for good"lied Malik.  
  
His mindslaves usualy had no memory of what they did under his control, so Kari had no idea she even reached the Dark ocean. Kari fell to her knees, panting.  
  
While under Malik's control, she was trapped in her own mind, so she went through all kinds of flashbacks that mumbled and jumbled through, painful ones and happy ones, and even daydreams of her desires.  
  
"Great, now what do I do?"she thought to herself.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Bakura remained untouched at 2000 lifepoints, while Joey was at a low 500. Joey had a suped up Guiltia, and Bakura's Black Meteor Dragon in a Kunai with chain.  
  
"If Bakura finds a way to destroy my trap, I'm all but done for. My Time Wizard's gone so I can't play him"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Baby Dragon, he's no good now without Time Wizard"thought Joey.  
  
"I place Baby Dragon in defence mode, and switch Guiltia to defence as well"  
  
Bakura drew.  
  
"Doma, the Angel of Silence! Destroy his Baby Dragon!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I could switch Gultia to attack mode, and destroy his DOma. But if he frees his monster on his next turn, my lifepoints are done"thought Joey.  
  
"I place one card face down, then I switch Gultia to attack mode! Strike down his Doma with Soul Sphere!"  
  
Bakura:1250  
  
Bakura smirked as he drew.  
  
"I'll place a monster in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"If I attack, his defense card might be something bad. I better not"thought Joey.  
  
"I switch Gultia back into defence mode, and throw out Ax Raider in defence"  
  
Bakura drew.  
  
"One more monster in defence mode"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I'll place another monster in defense. Your move"  
  
Bakura drew.  
  
"One more monster in defense mode, that ends my turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"My face down monster is Princess of Tisiguri. Oncel flipped, she will give Joey 500 points of damage for any magic or trap he has out. So on my next turn, Joey's finished"thought Bakura.  
  
"Allright, it's time to end this!"  
  
"What are you talking about?''  
  
"Activate the trap card, Graverobber!"  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Yes. He can nab any card from your graveyard. He just nabbed your just desserts. With 3 monsters out, your lifepoints are gone!"  
  
Bakura:0000  
  
"Darn you! I asure you this is not over!"  
  
************************************************  
  
Joey found himself outside on the streets.  
  
"Whoa, I'm back"said Joey.  
  
He saw Yami and T.K walking down the streets, and ran after them.  
  
"Hey, wait up!"  
  
Yami reverted back into little Yugi, which T.K didn't notice.  
  
"T.K!"  
  
T.K looked over and saw Kari wave to him.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
T.K dashed up to Kari, with Yugi following behind him.  
  
"Kari, are you allright?"asked T.K.  
  
"Yeah, just fine"said Kari, her tone lowering as she saw Yugi come up.  
  
"Should I?"thought Kari.  
  
"As long as you're my mindslave, the dark ocean will never get you"  
  
"I'm glad to see you're allright. I better be heading home"said Yugi.  
  
"Wait!"said Kari.  
  
"Yeah?"asked Yugi.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this"thought Kari.  
  
"Could I possibly, try on that puzzle?"asked Kari.  
  
"I'm not sure Yugi, she may be under mind control still"warned Yami.  
  
"Give her a chance"thought Yugi.  
  
"Here"said Yugi handing it to her.  
  
Kari held it closely. Then, she dashed off with it.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing!"gasped T.K.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"asked Joey running up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"asked Davis as he, Cody and Yolie ran up to them.  
  
"Who are you guys?'asked Joey.  
  
Yugi had allready ran off after Kari.  
  
"Ahg! Yugi, wait up!"said Joey running after him.  
  
"Hey, we want awnsers!"said Davis as he and company followed.  
  
"Kari, what is this!"gasped T.K.  
  
Yugi kept up with Kari as she entered a wearhouse. Yugi stopped to take a breath, exhausted from the running.  
  
This gave Joey and the others time to catch up.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here!"said Joey.  
  
"We wanna know what's going on"said Davis.  
  
"Let's go inside and find out"said Yugi running in, the others following him.  
  
"Aw! A dueling arena!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Someone's been preparing"said Joey.  
  
The Millenium puzzle was haning from a pipe hole, so unless the bar was taken out, there was no getting to it.  
  
At the arena, stood a robed figure, face hidden in mystery.  
  
"Who are you!"demanded Yugi.  
  
The robed figure revealed itself.  
  
"Bandit Keith!"gasped Joey and Yug in usion.  
  
"I am not Bandit Keith, I merely speak through him, as he has become my mind control slave!"  
  
"Not this again!"said Yugi.  
  
"Great, I can't even ask for the Spirit's help"thought Yugi.  
  
"According to the scriptures, the puzzle must be won in a duel to use it's magic. So you'll have to fight me for the puzzle. That's right little Yugi, you and I are going to duel!"  
  
"Where's kari!"asked T.K.  
  
The possesed Bandit Keith smirked.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"That retched child means nothing to me now, however you little Yugi, are about to find there's more on the line then just your puzzle"  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Help me guys!"cried Kari from above the arena.  
  
Kari was inside a cage, small so that she had to kneel.  
  
"AW!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"There's an extra twist Yugi, let me explain. If my lifepoints hit 0, the surface below Kari will open, and while she will be hurt from the fall, should be safe. However, if your lifepoints hit 0, a bomb will explode from within the cage, blowing her to oblivion"  
  
"You're insane!"said Yolie.  
  
"Jerk!"said Davis.  
  
"She has nothing to do with this, so stop this now!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Those fools can yell all they want, but in the end all the yelling in the world won't prevent Yugi's climax"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Allright, I except"said yugi stepping up to the arena.  
  
"I hope I can win without the spirit"thought Yugi.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Well, only one more chapter left. This was meant to be a short fic, and it will remain that way. A sequel is unlikely, but possible. REVIEW! 


	5. Yugi vs the Mystery Duelist:His master's...

V  
  
"Take down this freakazoid Yug!"said Joey.  
  
"I can't afford to expose Patamon, but how else can I get Kari down from there? Guess all we can do is hope this Yugi kid dosen't lose"thought T.K.  
  
"This is comepletely crazy, what on earth is going on here?"thought Yolie.  
  
"Is this guy really under mind control? It's kinda like when the Kaiser takes Digimon under his control. But I don't seen a dark ring on his body"thought Davis.  
  
"I'm placing the Celtic Guardian in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Um, he is strong, right?"asked Cody.  
  
Joey had forgotten that they were there.  
  
"Um, yeah kinda"said Joey.  
  
"I'm placing my monster in defence mode"  
  
"What's the matter, afraid to fight me like a man? Allright Celtic Guardian, attack!"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted you to do little Yugi. Attacking has activated the effect of my Cyber Jar. First it destroys every monster on the field"  
  
Celtic Guardian was blasted away.  
  
"Now we each draw 5 new cards"  
  
"Time to change strategies"thought Yugi.  
  
"I place my monster in defense mode"  
  
"And I'll place mine in attack mode. Meet Mechanical Chaser(1850 ATK) and Ground attacking Bug Brawler(1500 ATK)  
  
"Boy, Bandit Keith sure loves his machines"said Joey.  
  
"Is he in trouble?"asked Davis.  
  
"Nah, Yugi will whoop this clown"said Joey.  
  
"I can't believe I actualy believed that creep. This is all my fault"said Kari.  
  
She gasped as waves of the dark ocean were flashing in front of her.  
  
"Ah, NO!"  
  
"Now I'll summon Machine King(ATK 2200) He get's an extra 100 attack points for every machine on the field, raising his attack by 200 points. Now Machine King, attack with Jet Punch"  
  
Silver Fang was abolished.  
  
"I don't know anything about Duel Monsters, but it's obvious things don't look good"said Cody.  
  
"C'mon, take this guy down so we can save Kari!"said Davis.  
  
"Cheer all you want, little Yugi is totaly outmatched by my machine cards. Soon enough, they'll steamroll your lifepoints, and I will take possesion of your millenium puzzle"  
  
"Why do you want his puzzle so bad?"asked Joey.  
  
"Like a fool like you could ever comprehend the magic contained within that puzzle. With it, I will destroy the Pharoah, and rule in his place. The Pharoah will never be forgiven for what he has done"  
  
"Look, I don't care about your buisness with this pharoah or whatever, but leave Kari out of it, she has nothing to do with this"said T.K.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Where would the fun be in that? Besides, Kari got herself into this. Why not let her join the fun? She will be a witness to the birth of a new era"  
  
************************************************  
  
"No way am I letting this Mind controlling freak get his hands on my puzzle"thought Yugi.  
  
"I play Curse of Dragon, in attack mode(ATK 2000) Then play Gaia, the Fierce Knight(ATK 2300) Now I use Polmerasation to create Gai the Dragon Champion!(ATK 2600)  
  
"Now Gaia, double dragon lance on his Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
Gaia the Dragon Champion slashed in mid air, destroying Mechanical Chaser.  
  
"This causes your Machine King to lose 100 attack points, and you lose 750 lifepoints"  
  
Malik:1250  
  
"Very good, but what will you do, when I switch my weaker monster to defence mode, then place Mega Sonic eye in defence(DEF 1800) which raises my Machine King's attack to 2500, then play Machine Conversion factory, which gives all of my machine monsters 300 extra attack points"  
  
"No, my dragon champion!"  
  
"Now Machine King, Jet Punch!"  
  
Yugi:1800  
  
"This sucks, that Yugi kid's getting creamed from what I can tell"said Davis.  
  
"No, don't take me!"said kari clutching her head.  
  
T.K and the others(except Yugi and the possesed Keith) looked up to see Kari fizziling out.  
  
"Kari!"gasped Yolie.  
  
"She's turned to static!"gasped Cody.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"No, leave me alone! I just don't think I can stand it this time!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Little Yugi is doing better then I thought without the Pharoah's help, but he's still just another nomous compared"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"Summoned Skull, this gives me an idea"thought Yugi.  
  
"Allright, take this! I play Mokiou!"  
  
A rain shower was rusting Malik/Keith's monsters.  
  
"You really think a little rain will destroy my monsters?"  
  
"It won't destroy them, but it will cause them to rust, and lower their attack strength. Now they're the perfect target for my Summoned Skull! Attack Machine King!"  
  
Malik:500  
  
"Any more machine for the scrap yard?"  
  
"You little"  
  
****************************************  
  
"Not bad, but this duel has just begun"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I can't fight it! It's too strong!"thought Kari, who could feel her body giving up strength on her, her mind surrendering it's will.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong, let us help you!"said T.K.  
  
But Kari couldn't hear them, as she felt herself FADE AWAY little by little.  
  
"What now?"asked Yugi.  
  
"I play the Graceful Charity card, which allows me to draw 3 more cards"  
  
Using a device in his wrist, the possesed Keith took cards from his wrist, the exact ones he needed.  
  
"Allright Little Yugi, I play the all powerful Zera ritual"  
  
"Aw, what is that!"  
  
"Sacraficing the 2 monsters I have on the field, I can summon my ultimate creature, Zera the Mant!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"I also place one card face down"  
  
"I'll unleash it's wrath when the time is right"thought Malik.  
  
"Now Zera, destroy his Summoned Skull!"  
  
Yugi:1500  
  
"You may destroyed my Summoned Skull, but this duel is not over!"  
  
"What a naive little fool. He will fall against my superior monsters, and the millenium puzzle will be under my control!"thought Malik.  
  
"Dude, what's up with her?"asked Joey.  
  
"I have no idea, but if we don't so something we may lose her forever"said Cody.  
  
"Somebody help me"pleaded Kari.  
  
"We're right here Kari, just tell us what to do"said T.K.  
  
"I, I can't fight it!"said Kari.  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"The Koumori Dragon, it can't take on his Zera, but I can defend myself with it"thoguth Yugi.  
  
"I'll place a monster in defence mode. Allright, it's your move"  
  
Malik/Keith drew.  
  
"First I play Seyaru, in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Now I play Stop Defence, which switches the monster you played in defence to attack"  
  
Koumori Dragon was revealed, with a measily 1500 attack strength.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now that he's in attack mode, when I destroy it your lifepoints will suffer. Now Zera, attack!"  
  
Yugi:400  
  
"The end is near little Yugi"  
  
"Yug, you gotta hurry and finish this! That kid up there's, uh, I don't know"  
  
Yugi and the possesed Bandit Keith looked up and Kari was fizziling, and she was becoming harder and harder to see.  
  
******************************************  
  
"No! If I use my rod to control her, I'll be dragged as well! But it dosen't matter, if little Yugi wants his puzzle back he'll have to duel me"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Now I'll place 2 more cards face down on the field"  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"This card face down, then Dark Magician in defence mode(2500/2300) now, I conceal him with the Magical Hats. In order to win, you'll have to find him"  
  
"Ah, I thought you might try something like that, so I'll activate Magic Jammer, which will negate your Magical hats when I discard a card from my hand, so now your Dark Magician is revealed!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"To end my turn, I'll switch Zera to defenc mode. Confused? You'll see what happens soon enough"  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"I pass my turn"  
  
"Very well, I activate a magic card called Curse of Fiend. It will switch every monster on the field to the opposite position, so Dark Magician and Zera switch to attack mode. Attack Dark Magician!"  
  
"I activate Mirror Force! This will redirect Zera's attack back at you!"  
  
"Nice try, but I activate Solemn Judgement. Giving up half of my lifepoints, I get to negate the last card my player played, so now your Dark Magician is gone!"  
  
Malik:250 Yugi:100  
  
"It may have caused me 250 lifepoints, but now I'm an attack away from winning your puzzle!"  
  
"We have to do something!"said T.K.  
  
"No, I'm losing vision of my friends, the Dark Ocean's becoming clearer!"thought Kari.  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"Allright"thought Yugi.  
  
"I place a card face down, and a monster in defence mode. Allright, let's see what you got"  
  
*************************************  
  
"Very well, let's end this"  
  
*****************************************  
  
"I play Tribute to the Doomed!"  
  
"Whoa, that's one of the rarest cards!"  
  
"Very perceptive, with this card I can anialte any monster on your side of the field"  
  
"Sorry, but I activate Living arrow, which will take your magic card and turn back at Zera!"  
  
"Zera, no!"  
  
Zera was destroyed.  
  
"Time for me to win this duel and take my puzzle back, AND free the girl, so it's YOUR move!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"That's it! I'm tired of these games! Time to end this!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
"No, no! I can't! How do I stop this?"thought Kari.  
  
"C'mon Kari, quit struggiling!"said Yami Malik popping in front of her.  
  
"Stay back!"said Kari.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I said STAY BAAAAAAAACK!"  
  
Kari closed her eyes and clutched her head as a beam of light blasted as Yami Malik, blowing up the cage bars, causing the cage to drop into the arena, blowing it up.  
  
"What's going on!"thought Malik.  
  
This caused the machines to blow up as well, spreading the fire everywhere.  
  
"We're trapped!"gasped Cody.  
  
"Yugi, where are ya!"  
  
Yugi was pulling with all of his strength to get that puzzle off, but his efforts seemed for nothing.  
  
"I have to get my puzzle, can't leave without it"thought Yugi.  
  
However, the heat was overwhelming him, making him dizzy.  
  
"Yug, where are ya!"asked Joey.  
  
"Kari!"gasped T.K.  
  
"No, she's trapped too, even worse then we are!"said Cody.  
  
"Does anyone have a plan?"asked Yolie.  
  
The possesed Keith burnt to a crisp, as Malik did not bother moving him.  
  
Kari, who was still glowing, rose above the fire.  
  
"Let's get out of here, and forget this ever happened!"said Kari.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Malik grolwed.  
  
"I was so close! That runt only had 100 lifepoints leaft, I would've won!"growled Malik.  
  
But he calmed down, setting his Rod aside.  
  
"Enjoy yourself now Yugi, this is not over between us! And you, little Kari, you will pay as well for messing things up!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up in his bed, fine as ever.  
  
"Whoa, that was some weird dream"said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, are you allright?"asked his yami.  
  
"Yeah, why?"asked Yugi.  
  
"Because what you experienced was no dream, it really happened. You've been out since yesterday"said Yami.  
  
"Whoa, so that did happen. Then that girl, no wonde she was so important, I wish I could thank her"said Yugi.  
  
"Who knows, perhaps you'll meet again someday. But one thing's for certain, whoever was after our puzzle will strike again"said Yami.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll be ready!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Oh, do I have a headache"grumbled Kari waking up.  
  
"Oh Kari, thank goodness. You've been sleeping for awhile"  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk"  
  
"But honey, you jus woke up"  
  
"Please, I need it"  
  
**********************************************  
  
"How ya feeling?"asked T.K, who Kari invited to walk with her.  
  
"T.K, you know those dreams I told you about?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let's sit down, I got a lot of stuff to tell ya"  
  
So they sat on the curve as Kari told her tale.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Rashid, we must prepare out next course of action"said Malik.  
  
"Yes"  
  
From within, Malik's Yami waited.  
  
"You can't hide forever Malik, neither can Kari. Once I fullfill my end of the bargain with Dragomon, I will take control and banish this world to a living Hell"  
  
The End  
  
******************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
